


Making Peace Lasts

by Angeltigerdragon



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeltigerdragon/pseuds/Angeltigerdragon
Summary: Instead of war, Thor gets married.





	Making Peace Lasts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agvarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agvarina/gifts).



Heimdell lands them on the edge of the frozen wasteland. Thor lifts his hammer, stance ready for attack. Sif and the Three ready too behind him as they walk a short distance. The insult to their people must be met with equal measure for ruining Thor’s coronation and for the near theft of the Casket. Luckily no guards were harmed, but the thrice damned Jotunns escaped. Thor still ponders on how the giants entered Asgard without Heimdell’s notice.

He lets it go as they approach a different outcropping of ice and snow that seems to be a building. Thor thinks it to be a building. The conical hivelike rocks give it that appearance. Though, once he and his friends are within the ice is when Frost Giants appear.

                “Thor,” Sif says in warning.

                “Right,” he says. Thor stands tall remembering his lessons for speeches, one of the few he bothered to learn. “I, Thor of Asgard, Son of Odin, wish to speak with King Laufey of Jotunheim. Three of his people have entered our world illegally and attempted to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. For that insult, I demand retribution.”

The giants glare with their red eyes. None speak, however several look at each other with the same expression Sif and Hogun give Thor when he does something stupid. Thor does not have time to wonder when a voice cuts through the winds.

                “Son of Asgard,” says Laufey, for this giant stands higher with an emerald adornment on his head and his subjects parting for him. “I know you have little authority for those requests. Much less to be here.  You’ve not yet taken the crown or joined the council. If Odin himself did not send you then your business here is moot. Return home.”

Thor’s nostrils flare.       

                “Thor,” Sif grabs his shoulder. “Perhaps it is prudent we leave. We’re outnumbered and this is their home realm.”

                “No,” he says. “I demand to know what foulness Jotunheim possesses that they can sneak pass the Gatekeeper. Heimdell did not see anyone enter or leave and when he looked to this realm it was dark. What trickery could have done that?”

                “Mine,” said a voice.

It took Thor a moment to notice, but behind the king were two giants and….

Thor’s heart skipped a beat. The creature standing in front of Laufey was lovely. Blue skin but lighter than the other beings. Raven hair with deep ruby eyes. He was donned in jewels from head to foot with a loin cloth to cover and a silk robe that stopped at his knees. Thor’s throat constricted.

                “I am Loki, son of Laufey, and first born. My seidr is the most powerful in all these nine realms and yet my father does not see it as the useful tool it is,” the creature, Loki, finished. “Though, I tend to find it very worthwhile in my mischief.”

                “Mischief,” Sif said. Her anger showed. “It was mischief that had you blind our Gatekeeper, break into our palace, and almost steal the Casket!”

                “Yes,” he said and shrugged. “No one was harmed and we were never after the Casket.”

                “We….” Thor says after finding his voice.

                “My brothers and I,” Loki says. He gestures to the two behind him. Thor has trouble seeing any family resemblance. “The Casket in the vault is a decoy. I knew as did they. As do most educated members of court. Why would we break a fragile alliance?”

                “Indeed,” says Laufey. He sits on the throne Thor did not see in the dark. “You have your culprits, Odinson. Boys who act out for attention.”

                “I was—“ Loki began.

                “Silence.” Laufey’s expression changes to slight panic. “I will deal with my eldest.”

                “Father, we followed Loki too….”

The one to the left quiets when Laufey looks at him

                “Helblindi and Byleistr only crime is listening to their brother. Now, Odinson, are you satisfied?”

Thor has been staring at Loki, who looks back. The boy seems to be shaking.

                “Might I ask what the punishment is,” Thor says.

Laufey growls, clearly losing his patience.

                “Three months locked in the palace never leaving and his seidr blocked. That gets him to stop for a while.”

                “Might I suggest a peaceful route that benefits us all,” Thor says. He can feel Sif palming her face and the others backing away for a head start to fight back.

                “What is it?” Laufey says.

                “Marriage,” Thor says.

All is silent. Then, “I accept,” Loki says.

                “What!” Laufey charges forward. He stands between Thor and Loki. “What trickery do you play, Odinson?”

                “Merely a more permanent and fruitful alliance,” Thor says.

                “It can work, father,” Loki says. He appears next to Thor. “You have no intention of letting me rule and Helblindi is next in line. If I were to become the Prince Consort to Asgard we can strike a deal for the Casket.”

Thor’s eyebrows lifts.

                “Do not look at me like,” Loki says. His smirk is playful. “I never thought this would happen from my little stunt on your coronation, but I do think it is the best result. A marriage between our realms and mine will not decay any further.”

                “We cannot give you the Casket,” Thor says.

Loki just smiles. “Not completely. But for six months of our year is good.”

                “Three,” Thor says. “And only if you and I are here.”

                “You know that is impossible. Once you’re crowned, you won’t have the time,” Loki says.

All around the giants and Asgardians listen; Laufey kneels to be at his son’s level.

                “How long will reparations take?” Thor asks.

                “They are not reparations. They are healing. Our people finished the war reparations 400 years ago. Now, we just need to heal.”

                “Four months of the year then,” Thor says. “With you here and me visiting. I do not believe that is a problem.”

                “Is that your final offer or an early wedding present?” Loki says. He pouts his lips and bats his long eyelashes.

                “Both,” Thor says.

 

Once done, Odin and Laufey agree on all terms to make it official. Thor marries Loki on a winter day in Asgard with the people cheering them on for the everlasting peace and restoration of Jotunheim.

Though, honestly, Thor does not care. He sees Loki, the mischievous little giant, and know they have a long road ahead despite the threat of war forever silenced.  He sees him smile again and they kiss to complete their souls and bond.

Later, after the feasts and gifts, Thor finally has time to ask: “What was your intention?”

And Loki does not miss a beat: “To ruin your coronation only….and see you in person for what I thought would be the first and last time, Thor.”

                “Loki Laufeyson, I do believe you are in love with me.”

                “Shut up, you oaf,” Loki says.

Thor snuggles closer to his new husband. Yes, it will be a long and interesting road.


End file.
